1. Field
This field relates to elevation data in geographic information systems and applications thereof.
2. Background Art
Mapping applications accessible over the Internet allow users to view desired areas of the Earth and also determine walking and biking directions along specified paths. To provide a further level of detail to a particular user, elevation data for a specific point on the Earth, or points along a specified path, may be desired.